Sweet Talk, Sweet Kiss
by Shinji Tanaka
Summary: Hanya sekedar obrolan kecil yang terjadi antara Pendekar Santoryuu dan Arkeolog anggun Mugiwara no Ichimi ditengah malam yang damai. Warning: Out Of Characters, Canon, judul dan cerita tidak terlalu nyambung(?), bersetting setelah Luffy dan Nakamanya berhasil mengalahkan Z dan anak buahnya, Ain dan Binz.


Hai semuanya! Apa kabar? Astaga, aku benar-benar sudah lama tidak berkunjung sebagai penulis disini. Dan malah berakhir menjadi _silent reader_. Sudah berapa tahun ya diriku hiatus? Lama deh pokoknya~! Semenjak masuk SMA kelas 1 dulu, sampai sekarang aku sudah kuliah semester 5, soalnya aku sibuk bgt! Akhirnya ya gabisa buat ffn lagi hiks hiks(?)

Tapi, kali ini aku mencoba(?) hadir lagi dengan fanfic baru buatanku! Dengan pairing Roronoa Zoro x Nico Robin! Ahh, aku—gatau kenapa—suka banget sama couple yang satu ini. Terutama terutama anime One Piece, wqwq. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika fict ini jauh dari kata sempurna, alur yang kecepatan, dan ooc parah. Baiklah kalo begitu, semoga kalian senang dengan cerita yang aku persembahkan untuk kalian yaa^^ Oh ya, satu lagi. Fict ini terinspirasi dari Movie Z. sudah lama bersarang di otak. Dan akhirnya aku lampiaskan kesini. Semoga senang dengan cerita ini!

* * *

Summary: Hanya sekedar obrolan kecil yang terjadi antara Pendekar _Santoryuu_ dan _Arkeolog_ anggun _Mugiwara no Ichimi _ditengah malam yang damai.

Warning: Out Of Characters, Canon, judul dan cerita tidak terlalu nyambung(?), alur kecepatan, bersetting setelah Luffy dan Nakamanya berhasil mengalahkan Z dan anak buahnya, Ain dan Binz.

.

.

.

"**Sweet Talk, Sweet Kiss"**

.

.

.

Happy Reading, y'all!

* * *

Kapal Thousand Sunny Go, ditengah perairan New World.

"KANPAII!"

Malam itu, bajak laut Topi Jerami kembali mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan atas kemenangan mereka. Ya, kemenangan telak yang mereka raih setelah berhasil mengalahkan Z—kakek tua bersurai ungu yang sangat merepotkan—yang sebelumnya mereka selamatkan saat tubuh pria tua itu mengapung ditengah lautan. Oh, tak lupa dengan anak buahnya yang juga merepotkan. Ain—gadis bersurai biru sepinggang dengan kekuatan buah iblis Modo Modo no Mi miliknya, dan Binz—pria pengguna buah iblis Mosa Mosa no Mi, yang sulit sekali karakternya untuk didefinisikan. Benar-benar Neo Marinir yang merepotkan—dan memuakkan, tentu saja.

"SANJI! DAGIIIIIING!" Sang Kapten—Monkey D. Luffy teriak dengan lantang dari tempat duduknya dimeja makan sembari menggenggam garpu dan sendok dikedua tangannya. Disusul Dokter kapal—Tony Tony Chopper, dan si penembak jitu—Usopp yang juga meminta jatah mereka pada si Koki—Vinsmoke Sanji.

"Baik, baik. Atas kemenangan kita semua pada hari ini, maka aku akan menghidangkan banyak makanan yang akan menggugah selera!" Pidato Sanji sembari meletakkan beberapa hidangan berat hingga ringan keatas meja.

"AWW, SUUUPEEEER! Tolong cola untukku, Sanji-_bro_!" Sahut si Cyborg—Franky, dengan gaya khas miliknya yang—sedikit—menyebalkan.

"Untuk memeriahkan pesta kemenangan kita hari ini, izinkan aku untuk melihat celana dalam—"

**DUAGH!**—ucapan si tengkorak hidup terputus.

"DALAM MIMPIMU!" Amuk si Navigator kapal—Nami, setelah berhasil menendang pelipis tengkorak hidup—dan mesum—itu. Kemudian Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Yoho—Yohohoho! Bercanda, Nami-_San_. _Saa,_ izinkan aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang berjudul 'kemenangan' untuk memeriahkan pesta ini." Ucap si Musisi—Brook, sambil memulai aksinya memainkan gitar hijau dengan alunan-alunan yang merdu.

Nami menghela nafas, Ia memandang kearah Trio Bodoh—Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper—yang sedang ribut memperebutkan makanan. Sedikit menggelitik dirinya, dan Nami mengembangkan senyum maklum.

"Kau tahu, Robin? Aku sangat senang ketika tubuh kita kembali normal dan berusia seperti yang seharusnya." Ucap Nami sembari mendudukkan dirinya senyaman mungkin disebelah Robin yang tengah meminum segelas _wine. _"Aku tidak dapat membayangkan jika Aku, Kau, Chopper dan Brook terperangkap selamanya dalam keadaan begitu. Meskipun sejujurnya, perubahan dirimu dan Brook tidak terlalu terlihat." Lanjutnya.

Sang Arkeolog kapal—Nico Robin, tersenyum. "Yah, meski begitu tetap saja usia kita saat itu berkurang 12 tahun lebih muda." Ujar Robin, kemudian meminum _wine_nya kembali.

"Menyebalkan sekali, kekuatan gadis itu." Chopper tiba-tiba bergabung kedalam percakapan dua wanita disana. Setelahnya ia kembali menikmati daging buatan Sanji.

"Ditambah dengan pria menyebalkan yang mampu menumbuhkan tumbuhan dimanapun Ia mau! Menjengkelkan sekali wajahnya itu!" sahut Usopp tiba-tiba bergabung dengan mereka. Kemudian Ia kembali membayangkan Binz—pria yang menjadi lawan mereka saat itu.

Usopp merinding tiba-tiba. "HIIIIYYY!"

"Tapi di saat pertempuran itu terjadi, ternyata Franky Shogun sangat berguna. SUUUUUPEEEEEER!" Teriak Franky dengan gaya khasnya—lagi. Disusul Luffy, Usopp, Chopper yang meneriakkan hal yang sama, "SUUUUPEEEEER!"

'Memang membantu, tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli soal itu' batin yang lain _sweatdrop._

"Ah, seandainya Nami-_Swan_ terperangkap dalam tubuh berusia delapan tahun, aku pasti bisa melihat pertumbuhan Nami-_Swan_—" Sanji bermonolog dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, lengkap dengan matanya yang telah berubah bentuk menjadi '_love-love' _ merah muda. Mendengar hal itu, wajah Nami memerah menahan kesal.

"Oi, Oi, Oi—"

"Dan, Robin-_Chwan_ juga sangat manis saat terperangkap di usia delapanbelas tahun!" Sambungnya kemudian beralih pada Robin dengan tarian _Mellorine_ serta mata '_love-love'_ merah muda.

"Ara, terimakasih." Respon Robin tersenyum lembut dengan mata tertutup. Membuat Sanji semakin gencar menari-nari tidak jelas di sekitar Robin—dan Nami, tentu saja.

"_Tch,_ menjijikkan." Sahut si Pendekar _Santoryuu—_Roronoa Zoro, setelah menegak habis _sake_ miliknya.

**TWITCH!** Perempatan muncul di pelipis Sanji.

"Apa katamu, Marimo?!"

"Kubilang, khayalanmu itu menjijikkan. Dasar tuli!"

"Jangan merusak khayalanku, rumput laut busuk!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut rumput laut busuk, alis spiral?!"

"Tentu saja kau, buta arah!"

"Koki mesum tidak berguna!"

"Mau menantangku, Marimo sialan?!"

"Kau pikir aku takut padamu, budak cinta?!"

"Grrrrr..." Geram keduanya, hingga—

** DUAGH! DUAGH!**

"HENTIKAN, KALIAN BERDUA!" Nami bertindak, menjitak kepala Sanji dan Zoro hingga benjol dan asap yang mengepul disana. Membuat mereka berdua tidak berdaya.

"Ugh, gadis setan sialan."

"_M-Mellorine~~"_

Tawa Luffy meledak, "AHAHAHAHA, dasar bodoh, Zoro dan Sanji!" Ucapnya sambil mencuri daging jatah makan malam Nami yang belum tersentuh oleh si empunya.

**DUAGH!**

"JANGAN CURI JATAHKU, KAPTEN SIALAN!"

Dengan benjol dan wajah yang penuh dengan lebam—membengkak, Luffy merespon lemah. "_H-Hai'.. S-Sumimasen.."_

Dan sisanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah bodoh mereka malam itu, kecuali Usopp dan Chopper yang saling berpelukan—ketakutan melihat gadis penggila harta yang satu itu. Setelah itu, mereka kembali menikmati pesta mereka, hingga larut malam.

Ah, Sunny Go benar-benar meriah malam ini.

* * *

Wanita bersurai hitam sepinggang yang diikat rendah kiri dan kanan itu berdiri di pinggiran dek kapal Sunny Go sejak satu jam yang lalu, memandangi langit malam penuh bintang dengan bulan yang menerangi lautan dan wajah anggunnya. Air laut malam ini cukup tenang, angin malam yang sedikit menusuk benar-benar membuat dirinya sedikit menggigil. Meski begitu, wanita itu tetap berdiri disana tanpa ada niatan untuk beranjak.

Tangan mulusnya mulai merapatkan selimut tipis yang Ia gunakan pada tubuh rampingnya, ingin mendapatkan kehangatan. Padahal sweater biru yang Ia kenakan sudah cukup membuatnya hangat—ah, salahkan ia karena masih memakai _hotpants _oranye yang membuat kaki jenjangnya terekspos.

Sementara tangannya yang tumbuh di pinggiran dek kapal itu mengarahkan secangkir kopi yang menjadi temannya malam ini. Kemudian wanita itu meminumnya. Tenang, nyaman, dan damai—

"Kau belum tidur?" Suara berat tiba-tiba hadir, memecah momen yang—seharusnya—damai itu. Tapak kaki pria itu terdengar, bergerak mendekati wanita yang masih setia berdiri dipinggiran dek kapal.

Robin—wanita tadi, menoleh dan memperhatikan pria yang menggenakan baju hitam bermotif garis-garis putih tanpa kancing—memperlihatkan dada dan perutnya yang terbentuk dengan sempura, ditambah luka jahitan yang melintang dari dada kiri ke pinggang kanannya, dipadukan dengan celana hitam panjang ketat—mendekatinya sambil menikmati sebotol minuman—_sake? _

"Ara.. kau belum tidur, Zoro?" Bukannya menjawab, Robin malah balik bertanya pada Zoro yang sekarang tengah berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Tidak mengantuk," Jawabnya kemudian kembali menikmati _sake_ miliknya. Robin merespon dengan senyum lembut. Sayangnya Zoro tidak melihat senyuman Robin, melainkan menatap laut lepas didepannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Robin." Tegas Zoro, melirik Robin disampingnya.

"Sama sepertimu," Jawabnya pelan, namun masih dapat Zoro tangkap suara merdu wanita itu. Tak mendapatkan respon apa-apa, Robin kembali menikmati kopinya yang sudah setengah.

Hening. Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan untuk sementara waktu, terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan dan pikiran masing-masing. Zoro dengan _sake _miliknya, dan Robin dengan kopi miliknya yang baru saja habis.

"Omong-omong, Zoro." Robin memecah keheningan, mengalihkan pandangannya dari laut di depannya kearah Zoro yang berdiri tegap di sampingnya, "hmm?" Respon Zoro singkat, masih menikmati minuman berakoholnya.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Robin sembari tersenyum lembut menatap Zoro yang kini sedikit—oke, sangat—bingung dengan ucapan Robin. Segera ia tolehkan wajahnya kearah Robin, dan nafasnya mendadak tercekat melihat senyuman indah itu.

'Sial, senyumannya berbahaya.' Pikirnya kacau. Zoro merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas, buru-buru ia alihkan pandangannya kearah laut lepas didepannya, seolah-olah laut lepas lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan. Zoro berusaha keras untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang seperti ingin meledak.

"U-Untuk?" Tanyanya. Suaranya sedikit bergetar menahan gugup, 'Gugup sialan.' Benaknya mengumpat.

"Terimakasih telah mengembalikan usiaku yang seharusnya dengan mengalahkan Ain"

"Ain—siapa?" Wajah bodoh Zoro terlihat dihadapan Robin saat ini. Robin menghela nafas.

"Wanita yang bersama dengan Z—"

"Oh, wanita itu." Potong Zoro, kemudian meminum kembali _sake_nya yang sempat menganggur. Dasar, tidak sopan. "Bagaimana kau tahu jika aku yang mengalahkan wanita itu?" Tanyanya sembari mengguncang-guncangkan botol _sake_ yang ada di tangannya. '_Tch,_ sudah habis.'

"Memangnya siapa lagi? Tidak mungkin Sanji."

"Mungkin saja, koki mesum itu yang melakukannya," Respon Zoro membuat Robin tersenyum maklum, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, tidak mungkin. Sanji tidak akan tega menyakiti dan menyerang seorang wanita, sekalipun itu musuh. Dan kau tahu benar akan itu." Sahut Robin tenang.

'Ah, benar juga. Koki mesum itu kan budak cinta sampai DNA' cibir Zoro dalam hati.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Zoro kemudian, membalas ucapan terimakasih Robin sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu, entah bagaimana jadinya jika aku dan yang lainnya terperangkap dalam usia duabelas tahun lebih muda—selamanya," henti sejenak, menatap bulan diatas langit yang menerangi malam itu. "Seperti..aneh saja, berusia lebih muda darimu."

"Tapi, kau tampak lebih manis di usia delapanbelas tahun—" Zoro terdiam membeku, kata-kata itu meluncur dengan santai tanpa beban dan tanpa ia sadari. Robin menoleh kearah Zoro, sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat yang menggelitik—dan membuatnya sedikit senang.

'MULUT BODOH! APA YANG BARUSAN AKU UCAPKAN?! SIALAN!" pikirnya kacau. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas hingga telinga, merasa bodoh ketika kalimat yang bersarang di otaknya keluar begitu saja dihadapan Robin. Masih sibuk menyalahkan dirinya yang _aho,_ Zoro tidak menyadari bahwa Robin sedikit menyeringai, 'Sedikit menggodanya mungkin menarik.'

"Jadi, aku tampak manis ketika berusia delapanbelas tahun saja? Sekarang tidak?" Robin memainkan _acting_nya, raut kekecewaan bermain diparas anggunnya. Zoro membeku, 'G-Gawat.'

"T-tidak—Bu-bukan maksudku begitu—"

"Kalau begitu, di usia sekarang aku tetap manis?" Sela Robin menoleh kearah Zoro dengan senyum terkembang. Zoro mati kutu.

'Wanita sialan.' Pikirnya kesal, dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, keringat dingin mengucur pelan dari pelipis menuju tulang rahang pria itu. Melihatnya, Robin tertawa, tak sanggup menahan lebih lama.

"Ufufu, reaksimu menarik, Zoro."

"J-Jangan mempermainkanku, Robin!" Gusar Zoro menatap Robin jengkel. Puas tertawa, Robinpun menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Zoro yang terlihat menghela nafas.

"Jadi..?" Tanya Robin menggantung.

"Apa?"

"Di usia saat ini, aku tetap manis?" Robin mengulang pertanyaannya, dan Zoro buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lautan lepas didepannya.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya," ucap pria hijau tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu." Robin tetap keukeuh, tangannya menopang dagunya di pinggiran kapal. Zoro menghela nafas—lagi—pasrah. Lama-lama wanita ini bisa membuatnya kehabisan nafas.

"Ya, kau tetap manis. Sangat manis." Jawab Zoro dengan wajah merona, tangannya mengusap punggung lehernya yang tidak gatal. Pandangannya tetap Ia arahkan pada lautan, tak ingin memandang Robin dengan wajahnya yang—menurutnya—konyol. Meskipun itu percuma.

"Ara.. Terimakasih." Robin tersenyum senang—sangat senang, mendengar pengakuan Zoro akan dirinya, sampai-sampai mata birunya tertutup. Ah, perasaan ini…menyenangkan. Pikir Robin.

Dan lagi-lagi, Zoro kembali membeku dan merona melihat senyum wanita itu.

'Sialan, senyumannya benar-benar berbahaya.'

Robin menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi menunduk karena menopang dagu. "_Saa.._ kalau begitu, aku ada hadiah untukmu." Seketika Robin menghadapkan seluruh atensinya pada Zoro. 'Hadiah?' dahi Zoro berkerut bingung.

"Yah, Hadiah. Sebagai bentuk terimakasihku, dan juga atas pengakuanmu tadi." Terang Robin santai. "Aku yakin, kau akan menyukainya." Lanjutnya.

Zoro menyeringai, kemudian menutup sebelah matanya yang masih berfungsi. "Kheh, percaya diri sekali jika aku akan menyukainya."

"Tentu saja, semua orang juga suka jika hadiahnya seperti ini."

Zoro kembali bingung, 'semua orang?'. Zoro berdehem. "Lalu, apa hadiahnya?"

Robin mendekat, mata Zoro sedikit melebar, pikirannya langsung bercabang.

**Chu~**

Bibir lembut Robin menyentuh bibir Zoro. Rasa kopi dan _sake_ berbaur. Pria hijau masih kaget dengan apa yang tengah terjadi, sampai akhirnya wanita yang berusia Sembilan tahun lebih tua dibanding Zoro itu melepaskan ciuman singkat itu, dan membuat jarak diantara keduanya.

Robin tersenyum, "Itu hadiahmu, kuharap kau menyukainya." Zoro masih terdiam, tidak percaya. Otaknya langsung bekerja sangat keras memikirkan apa yang barusan terjadi padanya.

"_Saa.. _kalau begitu, aku akan masuk kedalam untuk tidur. Selamat malam, _Kenshin-San._" Robin berlalu dari hadapan Zoro. Namun baru beberapa langkah, seseorang menahan pergelangan tangannya—bermaksud untuk menghentikan langkah wanita itu. Dan Robin tahu, itu Zoro. Ayolah, hanya mereka berdua yang sedang berada di dek kapal sedari tadi.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi?" Tanya Zoro, suaranya memberat.

Pria hijau itu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan langsung menarik wanita dihadapannya untuk mendekat kearahnya—membuat selimut tipis yang Robin kenakan terjatuh dari tubuhnya. Tanpa ragu, Zoro kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Robin. Bukannya berontak, Robin membalas ciuman itu. Bahkan membuka mulutnya lebih lebar—memberi akses pada Zoro, dan Zoro menelusupkan lidahnya ketika diberi akses. Sedikit menggigit bibir Robin yang membuat Robin mendesah tertahan. Zoro tersenyum dalam ciuman itu.

Tangan Robin akhirnya bergerak, merangkul leher pria yang menciumnya saat ini. Begitupun dengan Zoro yang memeluk pinggang ramping wanita itu, sementara tangan satunya menekan belakang kepala Robin, bermaksud untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Setelah merasa kehabisan nafas, mereka melepaskan pagutan itu, benang saliva terlihat ketika pagutan itu terlepas.

"Untuk apa ciuman barusan?" Tanya Robin setelah menetralkan nafasnya kembali. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang, tidak menyangka bahwa pria dihadapannya mengajaknya untuk bercumbu.

"Hukuman."

"Hukuman?" Robin tidak mengerti, hukuman untuk apa? Kesalahan apa yang Ia perbuat?

"Hukuman karena kau menciumku lebih dulu! _Tch,_ aku seorang pria dan seharusnya akulah yang bertindak lebih dulu." Sungut Zoro kesal, kembali mengingat bahwa Robin yang megambil tindakan itu lebih dulu dibanding dirinya. Kesalnya bertambah.

"Ufufu," Robin tertawa kecil. Dirinya langsung memeluk Zoro dengan lembut. "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu memikirkan itu. Tidak perduli siapa yang lebih dulu, lagipula kita sama-sama menyukainya." Lanjutnya. Zoro pun membalas pelukan Robin.

"Jadi, kau menyukainya?" Seringai Zoro dalam pelukan mereka. Robin terdiam, wajahnya merona dan Zoro tahu itu. Terlihat jelas dari telinga wanita itu yang ikut memerah. Ah, ternyata wanita ini bisa sangat menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Ujar Robin, menempatkan kepalanya dengan nyaman diperpotongan leher pria yang sembilan tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu." Jawab Zoro menyeringai. Balas dendam, ternyata.

"Ufufu, aku menyukainya."

Mendengar respon itu, Zoro mengeratkan pelukannya pada Robin, pun sebaliknya. Berbagi kehangatan dimalam yang dingin menusuk kulit—bahkan tulang.

"Aku mencintaimu." Zoro berbisik lembut ditelinga Robin. Robin pun tersenyum. "Aku tahu,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Sambut Robin. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka tersenyum. Perasaan hangat melingkupi pasangan yang pada malam itu mulai menjalin hubungan.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

Nami terdiam. Wanita cantik berambut oranye sepinggang itu memperhatikan kedua _Nakama_nya yang tengah berduaan di dek berumput—tanpa disadari keduanya, tentu saja. Ia bersembunyi disebalik tembok. Kemudian Ia tersenyum lembut. Ikut senang akan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan kedua _Nakama_nya.

"Mereka itu, benar-benar pasangan yang unik," Gumamnya pelan.

Tak lama setelah itu, senyumannya menghilang. Tanpa sadar tangan mulusnya menyentuh permukaan bibirnya sendiri.

"Ciuman itu.. rasanya seperti apa, ya?"

"Nami-_San_, sedang apa disini?" Suara berat mengejutkan Nami dari arah belakang. Nami mengenal suara itu. Walau begitu Ia tetap menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Sanji-_Kun_?"

"Sedang apa malam-malam begini sendirian disini, Nami-_San_?" Sanji—pria bersurai pirang yang menutup mata kanannya dengan alis melingkar itu mengulangi pertanyaannya yang belum mendapatkan jawaban. Ingat jika Sanji bertanya dan Ia belum menjawab pertanyaan itu, Nami pun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak, tidak sedang apa-apa. Hanya saja dikamar sedikit panas jadi aku ingin menikmati angin malam sejenak." Bohong. Sebenarnya Nami mengikuti Robin diam-diam untuk memastikan apa yang tengah dilakukan wanita itu. Dan ternyata hal tak terduga yang Ia dapat.

Mendengarnya, Sanji mengangguk paham. Kemudian hening, tidak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan sampai—

"Um.. Sanji-_kun_?"

"_Hai', _Nami-_San?"_

Seketika Nami sedikit ragu. Tapi ini sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Dengan mantap Ia pun bertanya.

"A-apa kau.. Apa kau pernah.. berciuman?" Wajahnya sedikit merona menanyakan hal ini. Sanji terdiam. Namun sedetik kemudian matanya berubah mendaji '_love-love'_ merah muda.

"Belum pernah, Nami-_Swan._ Tapi, jika kau ingin mencobanya, aku bersedia dengan sepenuh hati, jiwa, dan ragaku!" Seru Sanji—setengah—memekik. Ia sadar, jika Ia memekik lebih keras, _Nakama_nya yang lain akan terganggu dan terbangun dari tidur mereka—yah, tidak semua sih. Soalnya masih ada dua orang lainnya yang belum tidur, dan kita semua tahu itu siapa.

Nami diam. Alisnya menyatu, dahinya berkerut. Tatapan nyalang ia arahkan kearah Sanji.

_**DEG!**_

'S-sial. Aku bercanda disaat yang tidak tepat.' Pikirnya panik. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya, meneguk saliva dengan sedikit paksaan.

"A-aku bercanda, Nami-_San!_ Kumohon candaanku, j-jangan diambil hati—" Ucapan Sanji terputus ketika dua telapak tangan yang lembut menyentuh dan menarik leher Sanji, yang membuat Sanji mendekat kearah Nami—

_**Chu~**_

Nami menempelkan bibirnya, pada bibir Sanji. Cukup lama ciuman itu terjadi. Dirasa cukup, Nami melepaskan ciuman itu.

"N-Nami..-_San_?"

"J-jangan katakana hal ini pada siapapun!" Ujar Nami gugup dengan wajah merona. Ia alihkan pandangannya dari Sanji. "Atau aku akan menambah bunga pada hutangmu!" Ancamnya kemudian, menatap Sanji garang.

Seketika Sanji tersenyum.

"_H-Hai', _Nami-_Swan!"_ pekiknya tertahan. Setelah itu Sanji pendarahan, mimisannya tak berhenti dan Ia tumbang.

"S-Sanji-_Kun_?!"

.

.

**END**

* * *

HAIII SEMUANYA! Setelah sekian lama menjadi _Silent Reader_, akhirnya aku kembali menulis. Yah, tidak janji sih bakalan menulis lagi atau enggak, tapi semoga saja mood menulisku kembali dan dapat meramaikan Fandom ini!

Ohya, mohon maaf jika OOC dan tidak jelas, bahkan mungkin alurnya yang terlalu cepat, aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mempertahankan karakter mereka seperti di anime, yah jika ada yang berbeda, mohon maaf #menundukdalam

Kumohon tinggalkan jejak kalian, boleh _Review _/ _Favorite! _ Aku juga menerima Flame. Jadi, mohon dukungannya!

Sampai disini dulu ya, sampai jumpa!


End file.
